


King for a Day

by Anonymous



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If you've wanted something as long as Sonnett has, you'd take the chance.
Relationships: Emily Sonnett/Kristie Mewis
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80
Collections: anonymous





	King for a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustCrushALot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCrushALot/gifts).



She’s glad she made it up to Rhode Island...with the way 2020 is going she’s not sure when she’ll get to see Sam and Rose after they make their way to Manchester. She’s unbelievably proud of them - Man City is an incredible club—but she can’t help but feel a bit lonely. Her agent is working on Goteborg, where Press once played, and she’ll have a chance at a trophy, but she’d give anything to be on the same team as one of her best friends during this pandemic shitshow. 

If anyone gets it, it’s Kristie. She’s done it twice: Been the only American on a team speaking a completely different language. It’s something that Sonnett has always admired about her—the drive to be better. And to be honest, it’s not the only thing she admires about the older Mewis, but the crush she’s had on Kristie since her freshman year at UVA is her best kept secret. And as happy as she is to see Sam and Rose, getting to spend some time with Kristie has put a bit of pep in her step. 

The group had rented a beach house in Newport, RI and after getting stuck in a middle seat on her flight from Atlanta, Sonnett feels like taking a second on the wraparound deck, cracking a beer, and waiting for the guests of honor. What she doesn’t expect is to find Kristie already taking in the sunset. And boy, does she look good. Her long blonde hair pulled over her shoulder leaving the tanned skin of her neck exposed and the setting sun highlighting her profile. Sonnett can’t help but bite her lip at the thought of kissing up that skin and nipping at her pulse point. 

_Thirsty much Sonnett?_

Emily shakes her head and settles herself. Nothing about Kristie’s body language makes her think the girl wants to be alone. She takes a few steps armed with her favorite opening line—it’s always good for a laugh. She slides in next to Kristie, leaning on the deck railing, and gently nudges her, “So, you come here often?”

Kristie snorts, eyes crinkling in laughter, and Sonnett shouldn’t find it as endearing as she does, but the moment of levity has her wanting to make Kristie really laugh. She turns to face Sonnett, the look on her face confusing her. 

"Em, please tell me that’s not how you pick up girls…”

The breathy way she says “Em” has Sonnett understanding the face Kristie made a little bit better. She’s flirting...

“Oh no. If I was trying to pick you up, you would know.”

“And what if I want you to be?” Kristie asks, almost challenging.

“Well, my momma raised me right, and I don’t make it a habit of flirting with ladies who are taken,” Sonnett responds. And it’s the truth, she’d never knowingly flirt with someone else’s girl, no matter how badly she wanted her. 

Kristie’s expression softens, “Sammy didn’t tell you…?” Sonnett’s confused but she has an idea of what’s coming. A look of sadness flashes in Kristie’s cerulean eyes, “Rach and I broke up two weeks ago.” Sonnett can’t help herself as she reaches out and grabs Kristie’s hand. Squeezes it in consolation. 

“Dang Kris, I’m sorry to hear that,” she breathes out earnestly. She still has Kristie’s hand in her grip and again, she moves without thinking, lacing Kristie’s delicate fingers between her own. 

“Em, I don’t know if I believe that,” Kristie chuckles, almost mischievously. Emily chokes on nothing, pulling the hand holding Kristie’s to her chest, thumping once, twice, a third time to catch her breath. Every single interaction she’s had with Kristie flashing before her eyes. 

_Shit! How does she know?!_

The soft flirty look returns, and Kristie takes her now free hand to gently caress Emily’s abs over her t-shirt. Her bottom lip between her teeth. “Ok, more like I don’t want to believe that.”

Now that gets Sonnett’s attention. She looks up, eyes tracing over every one of Kristie’s beautiful features. She’s looking for any hint of hesitation. There is none. 

_This is it. Shoot your shot._

She reaches out, her hand tucking some hair that had fallen down behind Kristie’s ear, then drifts down, gently resting on her hip. “So, if I’m not really sorry about it, is there something I should be doing about it?” Sonnett questions, but she’s pretty sure she knows the answer.

Kristie smirks, and that’s all Sonnett needs. 

She tugs Kristie’s hips into hers, causing her to gasp. She leans in slowly, giving Kristie a chance to end this before Sonnett is too far gone. Her lips ghost over, breathing Kristie in before kissing her deeply—years of what she thought was unrequited crushing poured into it. Their lips dance like they’ve done this more than once, and Kristie cups the back of Sonnett's neck, playing with the baby hairs that don’t make it into her bun. Sonnett spins, pinning Kristie against the deck railing, slipping a strong thigh between her legs, forcing a moan from her lips. Sonnett takes the opportunity to place languid kisses along her throat, then sucking at the pulse point she had only just daydreamed about. Kristie’s hips buck, seeking some sort of friction at her core. Kristie’s hands bury further into Sonnett’s hair, crashing their lips together again, tongue gliding along, begging for entrance, and Sonnett would be a fool to deny her. 

They lose themselves in the kiss, and Sonnett can feel herself getting overwhelmed. She reluctantly pulls back, trying to calm herself, because if she had it her way, she’d be two fingers deep inside Kristie, taking her up against the railing.

“Fuck, Em…” Kristie whispers, the want in her eyes matching what Sonnett feels, “I want you.” Her hips rocking, almost desperately.

“Yah?” Sonnett asks almost cockily, “Because I want you too…like you wouldn’t believe.” Sonnett licks her lips at all the different ways she wants to have Kristie but a sobering thought douses her desire, “but Sam and Rose…” she rests her forehead against Kristie’s, closing her eyes, relishing the closeness of their bodies that now feels fleeting.

Kristie chuckles before peppering Sonnett’s lips with light kisses, a knowing look in her eyes. She leans in, breath ghosting Sonnett’s ear, “they’re getting in late,” a quick nip at her earlobe, “something about plane trouble.”

And with that, Sonnett’s done controlling herself. Her hands caress down from Kristie’s hips to the back of her strong thighs, and she lifts. If Kristie’s surprised, she doesn’t show it, legs wrapping securely around Sonnett’s waist. “Inside,” Kristie begs, and Sonnett can’t help but chuckle at the double meaning.

The house they rented is beautiful, a quintessential Newport beach house, and in this moment Sonnett doesn’t care. She’s got the most attractive woman she’s ever seen wrapped around her, kissing and licking at her neck and it takes everything she has to not stumble at Kristie’s ministrations. She takes sure, but hurried, steps to the room she claimed as hers for the weekend. Once inside, she kicks the door shut and in a blink she has Kristie laid out on the bed. Sonnett takes a moment to drink her in - propped up on her elbows, hair mussed, lips kiss swollen, a sliver of tanned abs from where her t-shirt had ridden up, and a look of lust burning in her eyes. 

“Em, take off your shirt,” Kristie husks and Sonnett loves how wrecked she sounds.

“Wanna use your manners, pretty girl?” Sonnett teases as she fiddles with the hem of the offending garment. She can’t help the smirk that plasters itself on her face when Kristie pushes up and slides both hands under the hem of the shirt, splaying her fingers on Sonnett’s abs. 

“Emily, _please_ …” Kristie looks up, playfully batting her eyelashes at the younger girl, “I want you naked. Then I want you to get me naked,” she shares while tracing the ridges of Sonnett’s abs, “and then I want you to do some of those dirty things you’re thinking about doing to me...” Kristie bites her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes closing at the thought of Sonnett naked and on top of her, head falling back at the fantasy.

Sonnett is done for. She scrambles to get the top off, but in her haste it gets stuck on her chin, almost choking for the second time that night. She can hear Kristie lightly chuckling at her, but she is undeterred. She gets the shirt off finally, and can’t help but blush at the look of hunger on Kristie’s face. Wordlessly, she reaches down and grabs the bottom of her shirt, gently pulling it up and off. She licks her lips at the way Kristie’s navy bra holds her breasts, wanting to see the woman in her entirety. She leans down and captures Kristie’s lips in a hungry kiss, her left hand reaching around to unclasp the bra while the right starts to massage Kristie’s chest, feeling her nipple harden in arousal under the fabric. 

With a practiced move and a bit of luck, Sonnett gets the bra off with one hand and can’t help but mentally high five herself. She feels Kristie shrug it off, and breaks the kiss to get her first glance of Kristie’s naked chest. And she is not disappointed. Sonnett’s hands acting on their own come up to cup the perfect handful breasts with nipples pebbled in desire, begging for attention. She also can’t help but notice the lack of tan lines on the blonde and that just stokes her fire further. 

She pushes Kristie to lay on her back, leaning in to kiss her into the mattress. The years of pining bleeding into the way their lips dance together. Sonnett reluctantly moves from Kristie’s lips, dragging them down her neck, licking and nipping, careful to not leave any marks. Kristie moans, clearly enjoying Sonnett’s journey, but the hands in Sonnett’s hair tell her she could be somewhere else. Somewhere lower. Sonnett doesn’t fight it when she finds herself directed to Kristie’s chest. A gentle lick of Kristie’s nipple has her hands tightening in Sonnett’s hair. 

“Fuck Em, more, please” she begs. 

And Sonnett is happy to oblige as she mouths and sucks and nips at the hardened nipple, listening to the sounds falling from Kristie’s mouth, letting those guide her actions. Feeling bad for its twin, she switches sides, fingers replacing her mouth on the first. Sonnett could die happy feasting on Kristie’s chest but obviously the older girl wants more, hands pulling Sonnett back up for what could only be described as a desperately dirty kiss—all tongue and teeth, as if she’s trying to consume Sonnett.

Sonnett slows the kiss, lightheaded at the pace that they’ve fallen into bed. She pulls back, pecking Kristie’s lips one last time before leaving a trail of light kisses down her tanned torso, stopping just below her navel. Sonnett’s hands fumble with the button of her jeans, but once it pops open, she pulls the zipper down, before tucking her fingers in the waistband, pulling surely, dragging Kristie’s underwear along with the jeans down her long, toned legs. With the pants around her ankles, Kristie helps kick them off, leaving them crumpled at the end of the bed, and Sonnett is speechless.

_Put your tongue back in your mouth, you idiot._

Kristie’s laid bare in front of Sonnett, and she can see her arousal smeared all over her lips and upper thighs. She looks to the ceiling, silently thanking god for this gift. With her thanks given, she drops to her knees between Kristie’s legs, gently spreading and placing them on her broad shoulders, hands wrapping around to hold Kristie’s hips steady. She locks eyes with Kristie, a silent conversation happening between them. Watching as Kristie frantically nods her head, Sonnett leans in, taking in her first taste of the girl with a broad lick of her tongue.

“Fuck, Em.” Kristie whimpers as her hands flail, seemingly unsure of where to grab hold.

That hits Sonnett right in the chest, and she can’t wait to see Kristie fall apart underneath her. Her tongue licks surely between Kristie’s folds, lapping at the taste that’s distinctly _her_ , trying to burn it into her memory. She’s deliberately avoiding Kristie’s clit, and that seems to help Kristie figure out where to put her hands—Sonnett feels them bury in her hair. With her newfound control, Kristie brings Sonnett’s mouth to her neglected clit. Sonnett starts sucking and licking at the bundle of nerves with a singular focus of making Kristie cum.

“Em...I need more...please,” Kristie begs.

Sonnett’s right hand maneuvers it’s way between Kristie’s legs, stroking through the ample wetness there. Her index finger teases at her entrance, finally sinking in when Kristie bucks her hips in desperation.

_God damn she feels good._

Sonnett could die happy, right here between Kristie’s legs—buried knuckle deep, arousal coating her lips and cheeks, and Kristie’s hands alternating between being in Emily’s hair and massaging her own breasts—but she can’t. She needs to see Kristie fall apart. 

“Can you take more?” is spoken into Kristie’s core, and the guttural moan she receives in response is all she needs. 

On her next thrust in, Sonnett adds a second finger, and the gasp Kristie lets out gives her goosebumps. The accompanying gush of wetness is fuel to her fire.

She can feel Kristie getting close. Keeping her fingers buried inside, curling slightly to tease at the soft spot along Kristie’s front wall, thumb stroking at her clit, Sonnett rises from her knees to get on the bed on top of Kristie, wanting to kiss the girl through her impending orgasm. 

“Fuck Kris, you feel so good,” Sonnett whispers into the girl’s neck, “Are you close? Will you come for me?”

Kristie whimpers as Sonnet breathes the words into her neck. Hands pulling Sonnett’s lips to hers, gasping at the overwhelming way Sonnett thrusts into her, her hips driving them deeper, breathing each other in as their lips try to move in some semblance of a kiss. 

Kristie’s swearing, nails dragging down Sonnett’s strong back, unable to string more than two words together. 

“Fuck yes!”

“I’m close...”

“Please baby…”

_Oh god..._

With a final curl of her fingers and flick of Sonnett’s thumb, Kristie falls over the edge, her orgasm washing over her as her entire body spasms, holding Sonnett as close to her as possible. Sonnett for her part, continues to fuck Kristie through her orgasm, slowing her strokes to not overwhelm her, dragging out her pleasure as long as she can.

When she feels Kristie’s body go slack, she pulls out, settling her hips between Kristie’s legs, arms on either side of her face, taking in the blissed out expression on the girl underneath her.

“Fuck Em, that was...ugh...so good” Kristie gushes fingers tracing the muscles of Sonnett’s back.

Sonnett buries her face in Kristie’s neck and mumbles, “I’ve wanted you for so long,” into her skin. Kristie hears the younger girl loud and clear, but doesn’t press the issue further, relishing in the moment of vulnerability. 

“Em...I’m exhausted. Will you hold me?” Kristie asks, blushing. 

Sonnett, rolling off the older blonde, holds the comforter up, letting Kristie get comfortable. She slips in, molding her body to Kristie’s. She lays an arm around Kristie’s middle, and pulls her in tight, as she places the lightest kiss to the base of Kristie’s neck before falling asleep, still unsure whether she’s just been dreaming. 

\--------------

“My eyes!!!!” Sam screeches, bedroom door slamming shut, the commotion waking Kirstie and Emily. 

Sonnett can’t help but chuckle, not sorry at all for what her best friend just walked into.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=252yzYRawM8


End file.
